The present invention relates to a vehicle control system on board a vehicle, and more particularly, to an improved vehicle control system provided with a processor for controlling actuators, which inputs a sensor signal from a variety of sensors mounted on the vehicle through the matching circuit switched in accordance with the sensor signal to be inputted.
In the conventional vehicle control system, a variety of sensor signals, for example, pulse signals of a crank sensor and a vehicle speed sensor, on/off signals of a ignition switch and a neutral switch, and analog signals of an air flow sensor and a water temperature sensor, are matched by a matching circuit constructed by the dedicated discrete parts. If the number of input signals is increased to improve the function of the vehicle control system, the number of matching circuits is also increased. This causes a number of problems in the prior art structures. For example, it is difficult to find a point to mount the vehicle control unit. Also, the number of manhours needed to assemble the unit is increased because the use of many discrete parts requires much time to assemble. It also requires much time to develop the control unit, because it must be designed individually for the matching circuits.